


This is all your fault!

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: A friendship of Lorcan's leads to an uncomfortable situation.





	This is all your fault!

Lorcan was pissed. Actually he was beyond pissed. 

The Queen and Whitethorn had gone to Adarlan to see its King, which left him and Elide to enjoy some time away from court. Some time to themselves, some time to just be them. 

Or so he had thought. 

Lorcan lay in their generous sized bed looking at the ceiling. Elide lay on the other side, breathing evenly, still asleep. And between them… between them… 

Paws and claws jabbed into his arm and Lorcan bit back his growl. Fleetfoot lay with her back to Elide and had just stretched out her long legs, encroaching onto Lorcan’s side of the bed. The damn dog refused to sleep anywhere else, if blocked from the bedroom she would whine and howl until her position was rectified. They had attempted it the first night, Elide had been fine as she was an uncommonly heavy sleeper, but Lorcan could not fall asleep. 

The scratching, the howling, the whining. 

When the sun had risen and Lorcan got up to train, he opened the door Fleetfoot had run in and nestled up on the bed next to Elide and fallen asleep almost instantly. The tree he found outside a few minutes later felt the full force of his frustration. And now he lay there with his jaw was clenched, teeth almost grinding against each other in an attempt to stay his anger. Fleetfoot huffed in her sleep and he sent her a searing sideways glance. 

“This is all your fault,” Lorcan ground put between his teeth. 

“Was that directed to me or the dog?” Elide rolled over, throwing her arm over the dog. Fleetfoot raised her head to look at Elide, and after a brief glance lowered it back down. Lorcan could feel himself bristling at the ownership over everything this dog was displaying. 

“At this point, I’m not sure,” Lorcan replied. 

“If anything, it’s your fault Lorcan,” Elide said as she stretched her arms above her head and proceeded to stretch out the rest of her body. That was Lorcan’s favourite habits of Elide’s, he loved to watch the way her body moved as she did it. Then he would pounce on her when she least expected it and waste away the morning together. But this stupid dog…. 

“How is this my fault? You were the one who agreed to look after the mutt” Lorcan asked propping himself up on his elbow. Fleetfoot almost mimicked his actions and looked him sweetly. Lorcan half heartedly bared his teeth at her and she only licked at him then smiled. Lorcan threw himself onto his back again.

“Who is the one who plays with Fleetfoot for hours upon hours when we’re in Orynth? Or who offers to take her out to exercise?” Elide said and even though Lorcan couldn’t see her over the dog, he could hear her smile. “You look after Fleetfoot so well who else did you expect them to ask? You know Aelin is very particular about it.” 

Lorcan narrowed his eyes at Fleetfoot and this time her tongue connected with his face. “I do that because I prefer her company than that of anyone else in that castle. She’s more entertaining than the lot of them combined.” 

Elide burst out laughing as she sat up and swung her legs off the bed. “You must see now Lorcan, this indeed, is all your fault.”


End file.
